Where is Chief?
by thedoraemons7
Summary: Guatanamo, the prison of the terrorists. A Chechen Russian terrorist with ties to Al-Qaeda will tell the story about the cause he was jailed on Guatanamo in front the US Federal Investigation before the execution. The story make all the characters investigate are surprised: Isabella. Why? It's in the right here. Some characters outside also joined as US Federal Investigation.
1. Investigate

07:30 P.M

Guatanamo Bay detention camp

That day was dark and rainy. All of The Doraemons followed ex-Defense Minister Robert Gates, Thomas 'Tom' Cat and Jerry Mouse to a special dungeon. Captain of The Doraemons, a blue-robot cat, without ears Doraemon asked:

"Mr. Gates, why we were here?"

"Doraemon, you and your brothers will meet _Stalin_ of the terrorist." – Gates answered.

"_Stalin_ of the terrorist?!" – Dora-rinho, the Brazilian robot-cat in green felt worry.

Then, they arrived to a prison room named 571. Tom, Jerry and Robert said: "Welcome to dungeon 571. _Stalin_ of the terrorist is in here." They opened the gate, and inside, lots of securities, soldiers, guards and officers were standing here. The American cowboy who wore a hat and American shirt, blue T-shirt in yellow body, Dora-the-Kid, second-in-command realized him:

"Ahh! I knew you. You, Ramin Rinatovich Abdullayev, Chechen terrorist. Creepy, huh?"

He sat in front of The Doraemons, just smiled. He spoke mostly Russian, Chechen, but his English wasn't bad. Dora-nichov, the guy wore a scarf and Russian clothes, explained:

"Ramin Abdullayev is a _Joseph Stalin_ of the terrorist. You, the man who never fear anything, but killed so much. Why you have been captured?"

"Come here. I'll tell… my story. I believe… you shall surprise" – said Dora-nichov.

They sat down, too, faced him. Tom, Jerry and Robert Gates stood up.

"Well, Jerry, I think he isn't easy for us." – Tom began.

"Exactly. Tom, what will happen with Nobita if Doraemon is here?" – Jerry asked.

"Who care. Focus, okay?" – Tom answered.

They began their job. The Chechen guy began to tell:

"Well, since the fall of Soviet Union, and Yeltsin became President of Russia, I've attacked as a terrorist, and continued when Putin became President with Yeltsin's help. But when I heard about September 11th, U.S. invasion to Afghanistan and Iraq, in 2004, I have declared jihad against Russia, USA and Western. In 2009, after Xinjiang riots, I've declared jihad against China, India, Indonesia, Philippines and Thailand. I have also… kidnapped so many American, Western, Russian, Indian and nearly Pakistani, Chinese… until I've been captured by the American."

Kid felt mad: "So many words. Tell my why you have been captured, now!" Strangely, Abdullayev didn't fear. He talked: "The reason? Well, the reason why was…"

And he began…

* * *

**_The Doraemons belong to Fujiko Fujio and Michiaki Tanaka._**

**_Tom and Jerry belong to Warner Bro,..._**

**_Ramin Abdullayev belongs to my OC._**

**_Robert Gates belongs to real._**


	2. Begin of kidnapped

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

11:00 P.M

5 months ago…

Danville, United States

At night, the rain was heavily. A little girl, wore a pink dresses, raven-haired named Isabella was returning back home. She called her mom:

"Mother, I'm back. Here, I have something for you."

No one replied. She tried: "Mother!" but still liked that. She suspected, so she decided to go inside. Suddenly, all house had been chaos, and… her mother had been captured by my men.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" – I spoke loudly.

"Who are you?" – She asked. Then, I appeared out from the dark, and began: "Hello, flower. I'm sorry, but… I should check out your house careful. I've heard about you, so you will join me." She became afraid: "How dare you do that with my mom?" I aimed the gun to her mother, and told: "If you run away, your mom will be passed… by me. I don't want to say, but from now on, you are my hostage." My men surrounded her, and she knew that if she ran away, I would kill her mom, so she came to me, and accepted, even I knew she was crying. Right then, I got her:

"Goodbye! I'll kill her… if you don't have enough money and secret… for me!"

But her mother ran and tried to stop us: "You can't do that! Leave my daughter back!" so I shot her, and she was injured. Isabella shocked: "NO!" but it was late. We ran to the harbor, jumped to a cargo ship, and stole 4-5 helicopters, and flew away. That was 100 hostages.

* * *

**Nobody POV:**

07:00 A.M

Next day, Isabella's best friend and her second-in-command, Gretchen called her:

"Chief! I'm coming. Where are you? Are you waking up?"

No one answered back. Suddenly, the door opened. She felt strange, so went to inside. She saw a lot of stuffs had been destroyed, while no one replied her. She scared:

"He…eee…ee…ellll…lll…looo?..."

Miss Vivian suddenly called: "Y…yy…yooo…ooo…ouu… aaa…aaar…rrr…ree…eee…" then fell down. Gretchen heard that voice, so she kept listening, and finally found. She opened the door, and… she more afraid. She screamed big:

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

All Fireside Girls, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Candace heard the scream, so they ran to Izzy's house, and felt afraid too. Phineas and Ferb called police and hospital. Perry realized that, so he reported to Major Monogram.

08:00 A.M

The polices and medics were in Isabella's house. Miss Vivian was still alived, but still in danger. They brought her to the hospital. Phineas worried about that, but in his worry, he suddenly had an idea:

"Ferb, I know we gonna to do today. Hey, where's Perry?"

#####

In the OWCA headquarter, Perry explained to Monogram and Carl that something had attacked to Isabella's house last night and captured her. Major Monogram then said:

"I think Doofenshmirtz stood behind."

But when Carl analyzed, he was shocked: "Major, I don't think Doof behind this. Something had relations with Doof did that." After that, Perry suspected someone. Something else, more danger than Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After a while, Monogram said:

"Well, if Doof didn't behind, so who? Agent P, you must find out why. Monogram out."

And Agent P went out…


	3. Journey to rescue

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

We landed to a secret place inside Tibet, China, and we were lucky, because the help from my new friend: Dr. Doof. Stupid Communist Party of China. After we landed, our Mujahideens welcomed us. In my hand at that moment, we had 99 hostages: 34 Chinese, mostly Han, Uyghur, Tibetan; 2 Yemeni Arab, 4 Qatari Arab, 5 Egyptian Arab, 1 Jordani Arab; 12 Pakistani; 2 Thai; 1 Malaysian; 9 Russian; 12 American; 1 Israeli; 6 Turkish; 5 Canadian; 1 Vietnamese; 1 Indonesian; 3 Indian and 1 Finnish. With the raven-haired girl, the American hostages had become 13. Too 100. I liked it. The reason I kidnapped her? Well, when I visited my friend named Dr. Doof few days ago, I'd shown him the symbol of jihad, mujahideen, terrorism, evil, but she and her little friend (her friend wore glasses, small, brunette) found that I was a jihadist. That was why. The girl named Isabella shouted:

"How dare you…?"

"Shut up, little girl. I don't want to explain why, but… this is a part of my jihad plan. Now, begin the second."

"What do you mean about _second_?"

"Oh, that's right. You and people in here shall see that."

I laughed. They knew they could not do anything except wait the death. If they wanted to escape, they would think again. I and my men were in Ngari Prefecture. Too bad.

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro POV:**

That guy looked like a Chechen Muslim man. I worried for my mother, because that Chechen guy shot her, and would never stop. I didn't know what he want, but I needed to get out. This dungeon. But when I was trying, a women, looked like Vietnamese, said in scary: "Cháu… sẽ… không… thể… thoát… khô-nnngg…." But… I didn't understand or speak Vietnamese. Luckily, her friend, a Finnish man, could speak English, told me:

"She said you cannot get out this dungeon. If you are here, you will death like Stalin's era."

"How did you know? Did you ever try?" – I questioned back. But I still saw they scary face in 99 hostages, so they thought I was failed. But who was I? I was the leader of Fireside Girls 46231, and I will never give up. I continued…

**Phineas Flynn POV:**

I and my brother had created a machine. But if you thought that was huge, you might think again. My machine was small, but enough seat for 8-9 people. I represented:

"Behold the _GPS Asteroid_! Ferb?"

Ferb helped me continuing: "This is simple. You can use the picture of you and your friend, give them and scan to the computer, the computer will analyze and begin to find." After that, Baljeet said: "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" But I stopped: "Baljeet, you forgot the asteroid can take enoughe seat for 8-9? Sorry Baljeet, but you can contact to me by use a mission control with Irving." Baljeet was disappointed, but that was late now. I, my brother and Fireside Girls would go to rescue.

**Heinz Doofenshmirtz POV:**

I was working in my house, suddenly Perry the Platypus and Major Monogram appeared. I asked shockly:

"What are you doing here, Perry the Platypus and… Major Monogram? I have nothing to do."

"You, Dr. Doof, what happen yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should watch TV, and you will find out why we were here?"

Actually, I didn't understand what did they want. I decided to turn TV, and I shocked: TV was reporting the kidnapp. I realized that, so I asked by daughter:

"Vanessa, did you remember I played to someone yesterday?"

My daughter answered: "Dad, you didn't remember few days ago? A friend?" Suddenly, I remembered: Few days ago, a Chechen guy, followed Sunni Islam, went to my house. He and I had known since 2 years ago. He and his men showed the symbol of Islam, Holy war, Mujahideen,… but I didn't know why he felt scary until I recognized… 2 Fireside Girls. But when I was trying, Perry came to my computer, and contacted to Facebook, saw… him. He surprised too.

"Oh my God, he is Chechen Russian guy, your new brother?" – asked me. Monogram made me unhappy. But when I tried to run away, he said: "You can't run away. If you ran, you would never be freed. You should go with me and find out the Chechen guy and Isabella." And I told: "Wait for me. I'll answer…"

_30 minutes later…_

I returned back, but this time, my daughter decided to go, I shouted:

"Okay I'm go! Alright? I will find him and her."

I did not want my daughter go, but if she decided, I must go too. I worried for her. Then, Perry drove (or maybe flew away). I sat down with Vanessa, Monogram and Perry, and thought about the first place: Qatar, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Bahrain,… or Saudi Arabia. We began…


	4. Finding Isabella (1)

**Nobody POV:**

Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls 46231 were flying in the sky, inside the GPS asteroid. But when they still flew, Baljeet suddenly called him:

"Are you sure you have enough gas?"

"Yeah, I think…"

Oh uh! Looked like Phineas didn't have enough gas, so they prepared to fall down. Phineas then asked:

"Have you prepared to fall down?"

And they fell down. Both of them (except Ferb) screamed. And they were falling down to a place in… Gaziantep, Turkey.

#####

Meanwhile…

Ankara, Turkey

Both of The Doraemons, Tom, Butch and Jerry were in Ankara, to meet Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan about hunting a terrorist named Ramin Abdullayev, because they had captured one of his member durings Syrian Civil War.

_Inside Parliament…_

"Merhaba, Başbakan Erdoğan." (_Hello, Prime Minister Erdoğan._) – Doraemon and Tom began. But Prime Minister Erdoğan didn't feel happy. He said: "Gerçekten terörist üye bulmak istediğiniz? Biliyorum. Ancak Esad hala Suriye devlet başkanı çalışıyorsa, biz onu bulamıyorum." (_You really want to find out a terrorist member? I know. But if Al-Assad still works as President of Syria, we cannot find out him._) They surprised, and asked another: "Başbakan, o şimdi nerede? CIA Duyurular, eğer değil hızlı, bizim Batı, Amerikan ve daha fazla, Türk avantajları da dahil olmak üzere saldırıya. Ne görmek istiyor musunuz?" (_Prime Minister, where is he now? The CIA announcements that if we didn't quick, our Western, American, and even more, including Turkish benefits would be attacked. Do you want to see that happen?_) Then he replied: "Bunu derseniz, o adam olsun. Önce o kaçtı o Suriye hükümeti bir parçasıydı. Ayrıca El-Kaide ve Taliban ile gizli bir ilişkileri vardı." (_If you say so, get that man. He was a part of Syrian Government before he escaped. He also had a secret relations with the Al-Qaeda and Taliban._) So they decided get that Syrian man and questioned him about Abdullayev.

Gaziantep, Turkey

In Gaziantep, Phineas looked something new to rebuild the asteroid. In that moment, they really wanted to see Isabella. But if Isabella still in Ramin's hand, they would be hard. They did try, but useless, because they were in Gaziantep, near the border with Syria. They couldn't see anything until they came to a refugee camp. Gretchen, Katie and Holly ran to the camp, but they didn't know Arabic.

"Do you know Arabic?" – Holly asked.

"We don't know. We can't speak Arabic." – Gretchen answered. But both 3 understood the feeling of the Syrian people: lost home, no food or drink, tired. So they decided to ask people, even they could not speak Arabic. Katie began:

"Do you have anything to me to borrow?"

Both of Syrian who lived in refugee camp didn't speak English, so they didn't understand. Katie kept trying, until Adyson said:

"Forget it, Katie. We can't speak English like them."

Suddenly, Ferb arrived. He had read Arabic-English dictionary, so he spoke to them:

"هل لديك أي شيء يمكن استخدامها؟ اى شئ, ونحن مستعدون." (_Do you have anything can be used? Anything, and we are ready._)

All the Fireside Girls surprised about Ferb. Phineas then said to them: "Well, thanks for Ferb. Okay ladies, let's take anything. They have agreed." All girls answered: "Okay, Phineas." And they took anything, with the help of Syrian people.

* * *

**Francis Monogram POV:**

Unlike Doofenshmirtz wanted 5, I just only wanted 3: Qatar, Jordan or Oman. We kept flying in the sky, until we landed… to Doha.

Doha, Qatar

I and Doof looked like saring the same thing: Qatar. In Doha, I could find a lot of of Islamic stuffs, giant house, mosques. But in here, our truth mission was finding a Arabic guy. That guy had got green eyes, tall, followed Islam. I told Perry, and gave him the picture:

"Find that guy, and maybe we have more information from him."

Then Vanessa suddenly told to me: "I think I found it." Wow, he was right here. Too easy. Then we came closer, but he recognized us. He shocked, so he ran away. He was faster than I thought. Heinz shouted:

"Look! He is running away! GET HIM!"

We ran on the street of Doha. But when we ran, he jumped quick. Damn. Agent P knew that, so he seperated us, to make easier. And he was right. I and Doof ran to the left, while Agent P and Vanessa ran to the right. We hit a lot of people in the street, but with Perry and Vanessa, they found him. Perry then used the rope Vanessa gave him, and threw away. He finally had been captured.

"Gotcha!" – Vanessa said. I and Dr. D also found him. And we took him to a abandoned place.

"Congratulation, Agent P. Now, we have something to ask."

"What do you want from me?" – that guy I said asked. Did you know why I got him? The reason was Doof and him had relation together few years ago, and Perry found a lot of of secret when Doof was fighting with him. That was why we need him to find where's Isabella.


	5. Finding Isabella (2)

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz POV:**

I did not want to ask why, but I thought they knew they did for what. That was why they captured that Qatari guy. Major Monogram didn't have many information about him, so he gave that to my dad.

"Did you know that guy? I hope you know, because… I'm having a problem now." – my dad questioned. He answered: "Hey, I know him. That guy came from Chechnya, Russia. But I can only meet him twice of year, all in Qatar." So then, agent P suspected that guy kidnapped Isabella to somewhere, but when my dad continued, he said he didn't know where was Chechen guy at that moment. Fortunately, before we left, he told to us: "I don't know where is he, that's right, but about Syrian Civil War, I had met one of his member in a market in Doha. I don't know where is he now, but he was transferred from somewhere in Afghanistan or Iraq, maybe." So they found an evidence: Iraq or Afghanistan. So we left him away.

07:35 P.M (UTC+3)

Doha, Qatar

We stayed in Doha, captial of Qatar. My dad looked like shopping in this rich place.

"Monogram, maybe we should go shopping."

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, you know we can't go shopping now? We have a job to do."

"But in Qatar, we can…"

"Could you stop? We don't know Arabic, so if they asked money in Arabic? We even didn't have money, beside, we are also finding Isabella. Dr. D, think again."

"Oh man. I know, okay?"

My dad did not happy. I didn't want to talk, so might be we would leave Doha. And… I was right. Perry came to the flying car, and talked to us go away before late. So we'd gone.

* * *

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

I was in Tibet, China. Nobody thought that I could stay ion a Buddhism place, but that was the truth. In here, I was calling to my mujahideens who stayed in Lebanon.

"Hello, bro? It's time to play."

"You mean few days later?"

"Of course. I always said that we must attack American and Western (including allies), Russian, Indian, Chinese, Australian, Thai, Indonesian benefits in around Asia, got it?"

"I know, boss. They will be surprised soon."

"Alright. Stay in Lebanon."

"Agree."

Oh my gosh, I should say thank you to Dr. Doof for his money. I had sent my men to Syria, with just only reason: joined the Syrian Opposite Army, and waited us stronger. But with some reason, we still hadn't victory because Russian Government still supported both. Why? Newspaper and TV always said Vladimir Putin supported Bashar Al-Assad, but infact, a lot of weapons from Russia had been sent right to the Opposite Side. Who sent? Vladimir Putin. But even who, I still hated everyone who came from Russia, West, USA… a new were China, South East Asia, Australia,…

10:00 P.M (UTC+8)

I visited the dungeon. I saw all of the prisoners still inside, so I just smiled:

"Well, the American and NATO believed that we stay in Islamic nations, but they had wrong. No one think I could stay inside Tibet, a place for Buddhist Tibetan, right? So… let's accept that you will never get help, and you will be died."

All of them worried, and that was… oh who care, but I loved it. But the stupid girl wore the pink dresses couldn't make me sleep at night. I decided my mujahideen guard this place.

* * *

**Adyson Sweetwater POV:**

Oh my, we had finished collecting everything we found to Phineas and Ferb.

"Fireside Girls have done. So what do you want more?"

He said: "Well, if we fix it, we can create a special thing." And we came to rebuild that thing he said…

03:15 P.M (UTC+3)

We quicker than we thought, and then Gretchen asked: "But how to work that thing?" Then Phineas answered: "Gretchen, I still not represent that. I called _Suferbjet_!" So that was _Suferbjet_. Why he called this name? The reason was we had helped them created a motor, but could fly fast, had rockets, and used bio. The bio? Just used some twigs, leaves and waters, and it did not harm the environment, like he explain. Unfortunately, Gretchen told me we should fast, because… the time hadn't enough more. We promised that would rescue our Chief for 4 days. Suddenly Irving called Phineas:

"Are you alright?"

"We are fine. We are in Gaziantep, inside a refugee camp."

"Well, the time hasn't more, you should fast if you want to rescue Isabella."

"Yeah, I…"

When he called, three aircrafts of Turkish Ariforce had flown away. They were bombing in… Northern Iraq and North Syria. I just listened to TV that Turkish Government decided attack to Northern Iraq and Syria, conquest all the riot Kurdish people. Then I said:

"Guys! Maybe we can came to here."

He looked like listen all my words. He talked high: "Well, friends, we have another chance. Let's go." Finally, we jumped to _Suferbjet_,went away, with… super power!


	6. Finding Isabella (3): Face in Baghdad

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

I was staying inside th base, suddenly I heard a new from my minions.

"**Boss! Look at your computer! It is special!**"

I ran fast to the control. As a terrorist, you should realize that wouldn't so bad if we had that. But… this time, I saw a special thing: some kids were going to rescue someone they believed I'd jailed. Thank you Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, damn the kids. If they want to play, we shall give them… game."

And I prepared for them… special present. I called to my men in Baghdad prepare present, because… our guests were coming. But I had made a mistake: when I was talking to him, I forgot to close the door to the dungeon, and maybe… the raven-haired girl named Isabella had heard everything about that.

* * *

**Nobody POV:**

Ramin was right. He had made a big mistake: forgot Isabella. When she couldn't get out this dungeon, she suddenly had some picture of Tibet because a Uyghur hostage had dropped these pictures. With the love of nature, Isabella called a bird, and told her fly to Phineas. And the bird had gone later.

#####

Meanwhile…

Baghdad, Iraq

Agent P, Monogram, Doof and Vanessa flew to Baghdad, Iraq. But they also had a problem: their gas was ended. Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked: "Did you recharge for your flying car?" and they didn't talk. Then they fell down.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

And…

_At the ground…_

Tom, Jerry, Butch and The Doraemons were arriving to the Parliament of Iraq, to meet Prime Minister Nouri Al-Maliki, suddenly, something was falling down. And when Prime Minister welcomed them, that thing had been fell down.

"BLAM!"

Luckily, it was not exploded. Then, behind the smoke, something appeared in front of them.

"Who are you guys?"

And…

"Wait the minute! I thought you have gone with Nick Fury and Iron Man to Antarctica." – Major Monogram surprised.

"Monogram! What the…" – All them surprised too – "If you wanted me go to Antarctica, we would not have been here, instead we would stay with Nick Fury." And then, Dr. D said: "Who are these guys? Two cats, one mouse, and seven… robot-cats? What is going on here?" Then Thomas, Wang Dora (the Chinese robot-cat, wore kung-fu shirt, light orange) and Dora-the-Kid said: "Well, if you stay here, you will kill my fun." But then, Perry came close to Doraemon, and said about the picture. Suddenly, he recognized:

"Hey, Agent P, I also talked about him when I was in Turkey. Why you want to find him?"

Perry kept saying that wasn't easy, he had kidnapped Isabella, Fireside Girls 46231' leader. Dora-the-Kid shocked: "Are you sure?" then when Tom, Jerry were talking to Monogram and Dr. Doof, they told all came to inside the parliament.

#####

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls arrived to Baghdad. Gretchen had slept on _Suferbjet_, while Adyson, Holly and Milly liked the cool in Baghdad. Then, they stopped.

"Well, welcome to Baghdad." – said Ferb. Adyson asked: "Yeah, we are in Baghdad. But who will take care… Gretchen? She has slept when we were riding." then…

"Ginger, Ferb, take care of her." – Phineas said. Then he called to Irving.

#####

Danville, United States

"Coming, Phineas." – Irving repeated. And Phineas said: "Well, what happen with Isabella now? I feel worry for her." Unfortunately, something had waited them: Ramin's men. A mysterious person hided behind them:

"Fool! They will be died. I shall give them the peace… right in Iraq. HAHA…"

He aimed the Kalashnikov to them, and waited the bomb nearing exploded. Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls didn't realize they would be attacked soon.

#####

_The Parliament…_

Inside, Doraemon were calling to Nick Fury, while the others talking about terrorism. Dora-med III (the Arabic pink robot-cat, wore Arabic clothes, knew magic, and had the lamp) questioned Prime Minister Al-Maliki, and showed the picture of Ramin Rinatovich.

"Do you think that guy is here?"

"No, we don't hear any sign about him."

"Oh great. Agent P talked about hostage crisis, and he showed the picture, but you do not know?"

"Damn. I think you should go to… Afghanistan. Maybe."

"Why? Major Monogram, Dr. D and Dr. D's daughter were here, and they are making the time…"

But when Dora-med was talking, a bomb was exploded.

"**BOOM!**"

All of them shocked: "What the…?" And they looked outside… They didn't realize Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls were here, so Dora-the-Kid said: "Nay! Bombing in Iraq is just normal day in Iraq." so they didn't know Phineas, Ferb and Fireside Girls would be danger: attack in Iraq.


	7. Finding Isabella (4): In danger

**Holly POV:**

We followed Phineas until something exploded. I asked Adyson: "What's going on here?" and she said: "I don't know, but maybe we…" Her face turned to scary, I didn't understand why until I turned behind…

"Oh my! RUN!"

A man aimed his gun to us, and shot lots of ammo. Luckily, we still alived. But we could not stand anylonger, so I did like Adyson said. I decided run away. But when I ran away, I questioned: "Hey, what happen with Ginger, Gretchen and Ferb?" and…

"You are right, Holly. Where are they?" – Katie talked.

* * *

**Ferb Fletcher POV:**

I was in danger, so I told Ginger jump to _Suferbjet_ and drove away. Then Gretchen woke up.

"What is… going… on?"

"Wake up, Gret. You should take care yourself." – Ginger shouted. We were running, it suddenly stopped. We forgot that it wasn't have energy enough, so we left that, and hided. Gretchen felt scary:

"If we still here, we may die!"

"Don't worry. I will protect." – I reassured Gretchen about that. She then entwined into my heart – "You will alright, Gretchen." And we waited, and hoped Phineas and anothers would safe.

* * *

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz POV:**

The Doraemons, Tom, Jerry, Monogram,… both all had underestimated the dangers of bomb explosion, so I decided to run out. Then, the pink robot-cat found me, and shouted:

"**VANESSA! GET BACK HERE! NO TIME TO PLAY!**"

But I still did that. I was right when ran away, because something danger. Perry then ran too, made both others followed me and Perry, except Tom, Jerry and Butch. I still ran away until I faced them.

"Oh uh."

That guy turned back, and said: "Look, we have a Western to kill. KILL THEM!" When I thought I was died, the yellow robot-cat, wore American cowboy shot them: "BLAM!" That guy had been killed.

"Damn… Thank you, Kid."

"You should be careful. Let me take care of them."

"I will."

I continued while all of others took their weapons, and fought against them. When I ran, suddenly I hit something small.

"OUCH!"

I shocked for a while, then I returned. He surprisingly called my named: "Vanessa?" I also surprised: "Ferb?"

* * *

**Perry POV:**

I was not sure about these guys, but looked like they had fought, so they didn't scare when they face them. That was why Monogram like them.

"You are good." – He said to them. I also proved it for Major, but I couldn't relax if Doofenshmirtz still ran like a baby. I tried to keep him in my distance. But when we still fought, I believe something was more danger than I thought.

* * *

**Katie POV:**

Oh dear, if we had realized soon, we could have survived, but at that moment, we had been chased. Milly ran to me:

"We should do something. If not, we will be dead!"

"Maybe… Hey I think we should separate our to once, cut the terrorists out from us."

"Good thinking, Katie."

"Thanks!"

And we seperated our team, then like I said, those guys had been seperated too. It was time to show my team's talents: "TAKE THIS." I threw my rope, and tided to the motorbike, and pushed them out. One goal! I kept doing that until I saw a bird flying to me, and threw those things… to me.

"Hey, what are those things?"

Those things fell down slowly, then I took those… pictures. I surprised: it always talked about Tour to Tibet (or Xizang). Suddenly, my brain was lighted: I had seen some signs of blood.

"Hey… I think… I know where is Isabella. But I should find the way out. They still many."

I still could not get out here. But when I was in trouble, suddenly I saw a lot of sounds… looked like cannon was fired. Then, behind the black smoke, a man ran to me. I was too scared… until… the truth I saw was a… yellow robot-cat?!

"My name's Dora-the-Kid. You… will remember soon, girl."

"Why?"

"Just go out here. I will take care of them. The polices are going to defeat them. RUN!"

"Well, thank you."

I should thank you him more. I didn't know why he looked like a robot-cat, but fought too good at? But… who care about that. I should run quickly.

#####

I arrived to Milly and Adyson, shouted big: "I have some pictures! Maybe she had been jailed in Tibet." So they tried to call Ferb or Phineas.

"**WE HAVE NEWS! WE FOUND WHERE IS ISABELLA!**"

* * *

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

I watched them by Doof's computer, suddenly saw something weird about those girls. Damn!

"Wait,… MAKE IT BIGGER, HASSAN!"

And Hassan made bigger, and I was shocked: pictures and tickets to Tibet. I ran close, called:

"STOP! WE HAVE BEEN BLOWN THE PLACE! STOP NOW!"

I didn't know why, so I stopped. Because that, my men in Baghdad stopped too. They moved out. I felt mad: "Damn, I accept my first lost, but I won't give up. Prepare for them in Afghanistan. Cut them down." and moved away. Damn those kids…


	8. Finding Isabella (5)

**Nobody POV:**

Ramin ordered his men stop attacking, but… that was his second mistake. He didn't kill them in here, but he also made more chance for the United States Government to find him.

Baghdad, Iraq

After the attack, all people around the place returned back to normal life. They were collecting broken glasses, injured persons, and anything else. Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked:

"Hey, where is my… little daughter?"

"Little daughter? What the…" – the Spanish robot-cat, looked like a matador named El Matadora didn't recognize that, until he saw… something fast like super-speed: "I'm sorry dad, but… I can't… SSSTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Turns out, she sit down to _Suferbjet_, and the jet continued the journey to find Isabella.

"What the… sit! I've nothing to say more, so please let me go to Baghlan." – Dora-the-Kid said to Dr. D. Then he said to Monogram and Perry: "Would you like to go to Afghanistan?" and… they denied. Monogram answered that he and Perry had their own transport, so Dora-rinho, the Brazilian green robot-cat told: "Well, if you joined, you would have fun." and returned to the military airport.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Beirut, Lebanon

Ramin called for his minion in Lebanon.

"You, Ahmad, I think we have a big problem. Make the plan faster!"

"Boss, I think we…"

"JUST DO LIKE I SAID! WE HAVE A PROBLEM, SO THE SECOND, ALSO THE LAST, MUST BE FINISHED, NOW!"

"Uhmm… okay, boss."

**Gretchen POV:**

I sat down inside the jet, and saw Ferb… with a girl, who was taller than me. Then, I felt… something hit to my heart: she would do something with him. Suddenly, Phineas called:

"Okay, people. Hi Vanessa, let's go… again."

She was Vanessa. Oh, she was taking my love out from my mind, but I was still quiet, did nothing. I kept following them.

"Look like you have a problem, Gret." – Adyson said to me. I felt sad because that – "Nothing else, Ady. I'm fine." I couldn't believe in my eyes when Ferb decided that Vanessa would seat with him. But I must forget that now, because we were having a problem: Where was Isabella?

**Heinz Doofenshmirtz POV:**

Thanks for Perry, we could ride again. This time, we have a serious job: find my pal (mean Ramin).

"Well, Doofenshmirtz, will you continue?" – Monogram asked me. I answered: "No, I think I…" but suddenly he told: "You don't want to save your… daughter? Maybe she's in danger, beside, your friend also… what' ever." I realised, so I agreed: "Okay. I changed. I will continue." Oh, he was right. She was in Baghdad, then ran away, finally… disappeared. I felt strange about it.

Next day…

I, Monogram and Perry flew to India, Pakistan, Afghanistan or Kyrgyzstan (I chose four place), but I thought I should watching closer.

"Monogram, where are we going? I can't see much."

"Where? You should quiet and keep watching."

"Oh come on. Team Doofenshmirtz must find out where is Vanessa."

"Team… Doofenshmirtz?"

"Team OWCA? I don't like the real name, like… like what… oh forget it."

And we flew close to the place I believed that was… Kyrgyzstan: "Hey, where are we now? I think we are in… Kyrgyzstan." And they replied: "We shall know soon." But… actually, I didn't know where were we, but I thought… we had a bigger… problem.


	9. Finding Isabella (6)

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

When I saw that happened, I decided to use three hostages to scare the U.S. Government and Western NATO. I called three hostages, including the girl I'd captured: Isabella, and two another hostages came from Turkey and Canada. I used a video, and told them prepare themselves.

"Well, prepare to play. Begin."

And I began. It was time to show that I could do anything I wanted. I talked to the Canadian hostages (a young girl, same ages like Isabella, except she spoke Canadian French and had a mother).

"Well, we are going to send this message… to American and Western Government. I want all of them must leave Afghanistan and every Islamic states in the world right now."

Suddenly, the Turkish hostage replied: "No way! I believe the God will eliminate you…" I smashed to him: "Say it again!" and they still didn't talk. I felt angry: "DAMN! You want to die? I will help!" and I continued, and this time talked to the Canadian and American:

"Again. The American and the West must leave Afghanistan and Islamic states."

"Don't do that, guy. You should…" – the raven-haired girl talked to the Canadian girl. The Canadian girl looked like smaller, wore blue dresses, and wanted to be freed. But I denied, just because they still didn't listen to me. I still tried again, this time I brought 3 men: "Now, watch this. The gun are going to be aimed to you. Remember, if you didn't talk, you would die." and went out.

**Nobody POV:**

Meanwhile, the Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Monogram were still arriving to Tibet. But Doof still annoyed everyones who driving.

"Can I check out for a while? I really…"

"Do you listen to me? Want to find your daughter? Just quiet."

"You have your own GPS…"

"JUST QUIET!" – Francis Monogram shouted to his ear, so Doof disappointed. But he should know that they had a job to find where was his daughter. Then they stopped, because… out of gas again. This time was in Kashgar, Xinjiang.

Francis began: "Well, we have no gas, so we must find gas." Suddenly, Perry invited a Uyghur man, and showed the picture of gas (mean he asked where was gas) and he answered follow him. Francis and Heinz realized: "Agent P, you know where is gas?! Show me!" and they followed.

Somewhere in Baghlan…

Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa and the Fireside Girls 46231 stopped in Afghanistan. They ran with high speed, but it was not enough biogas, so their jet… had been broken later:

"BLAM!"

They could not believe in their eyes. At that moment, with a broken jet, they must find another way to find out where was Isabella. But strangely, they arrived when The Doraemons, Thomas, Jerry and Butch also driving to a base camp in Baghlan. That base camp still under control of the NATO, and both Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa and the Fireside Girls couldn't recognize it.

"Where are we now, Ferb?" – Vanessa asked. Of course Gretchen would not happy, but that was happened, so she kept quiet.

_#####_

_A truck nearby…_

"Stupid! We can't wait him." – Butch Cat said to Dora-nichov, but all of them still made noise: "Who follow that? We cannot wait those terrorists! WE will hunt… and kill them." But strangely too, both of them didn't realise that Phineas, Ferb and friends were here. So they still talked.

_#####_

_In a oasis…_

The girls and boys still here. Phineas called to Baljeet:

"Baljeet, I think we are going to lost the way."

"What? Where are you guys?"

"I'm in… somewhere in West or South Asia. Ferb?"

…

"Oh my! What are you doing in… Afghanistan? Where is Isabella?"

"Don't worry. Katie said that Izzy has been jailed in Tibet. We are going to Tibet."

"Tibet? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ngari Prefecture, Tibet, China

Ramin could not relax more. This time he returned to the room, and asked a man: "Do you know what happen outside?" He answered: "Boss, some news says that we are being blown by someone. We must send this before too late, or the American will kill us." Afraid about that, he called to Ahmad: "Quickly! We must explode the American-Western benefits. Quick!" and he arrived close to Isabella and another two hostages: "You cannot alive tomorrow. I will crash you, if you don't listen to me. BOTH!" Damn… but he couldn't hide any longer. The American had prepared…


	10. Finding Isabella (7)

**Milly POV:**

I stayed with another fellow Fireside Girls, Phineas, Ferb in a oasis. At the hot in… Afghanistan, we couldn't rest. But with Phineas, he still did not give up. He tried to find something else, but finally, he failed.

_At night…_

I stood in here for a while, but when I felt tired and hungry, suddenly, something worse was coming. The sand…

"Ferb, what is going on?" – Vanessa asked. Phineas then said: "Uh oh… that was… the… sand storm! We need to hide!" and we ran to somewhere. Unfortunately, we had nothing to do, so we could only use the last way: use a old gadget in Ferb's hand: "Let's use that. Hope we will fine." And we used. Unlucky for us, when we were trying, I saw a truck, but… because the sand storm came too fast, so I couldn't realise it.

* * *

_Next day…_

We moved out. Lucky for us, that was a super umbrella house, to help we hide. We went close to a place I believed that a truck was in here. And… we saw some thrown gadgets. Suddenly, Phineas saw carefully, and decided: "Ferb, I know we gonna to do next!"

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro POV:**

"Damn it!" – I was being tided with a Turkish man and a Canadian girl, looked similar about ages. I knew French, but I also felt worry, because this time, my friends still weren't coming. I asked the Canadian girl on the left.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… not fine. I want to go home."

"I know. But… how to escape here?"

"We can't… we can't…"

"Do not give up, you guy. We must…"

"Sorry,… but I think you even can't do that."

"I am not scare them. Those guys cannot bully me."

But when I tried to help, he suddenly returned back. His face looked like being stressed. He wanted something… about the thing he called "second part" in his crazy plan.

"Well well well, damn you. I will continue. Deal?"

"For what?" – I questioned.

"Now, if you didn't want a video, I would bomb the American-Western, or even Russian, Indian, Chinese, Japanese benefits in around Asia's Islamic states. You won't think about that, huh?"

"You are mad!"

"Say that later. That message is going to be sent to Mr. Obama. Too late to fix! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO! HOW DARE YOU…"

He was trying to attack all the American benefits around Asia. That Chechen Russian guy were going to crazy, and I would not lend him do that. But… I think I should say about that if I was freed or escaped.

**Francis Monogram POV:**

We stucked in Kashgar, Xinjiang for 31 minutes, until Perry brought enough gas… with us. I began: "Okay. Now we need to bring gas to our flying car." but I wans't finished. Oh well…

"Agent P, we had half of them. We need more than that." – talked Perry. Doofenshmirtz felt unhappy: "How, Major? I need to find my daughter back. Let's go." But I stopped: "Not this time, Doctor. We should wait…" Heinz Doofenshmirtz acted like a child, and I didn't like that.

_30 minutes later…_

Perry, I and Doof brought enough gas, and that was real. We pumped, and it spent 4 minutes. After that, we flew away,… again. I spoke English, to thank you the Uyghur man: "THANKS, UYGHUR MAN." but… I really did not know he could speak English or not.

**Ferb Fletcher POV:**

With my hand, I could change by using… a broken jet, some rubber cords, few gun removed, including a strange gun huo that Katie said it was the air cannon of a yellow robot-cat guy she met in Baghdad. Gretchen said: "Can we start now?" and we began. This time, Phineas told: "Well, I give our last chance: the _bounce jet_!" so we jumped. At that moment, Gretchen said to Adyson ear something, but clearly… she wanted to sit beside… me.

**Nobody POV:**

The truck nearby was… The Doraemons, Tom, Jerry and Butch. They didn't recognize Phineas and Ferb and their friends… because they had moved during the sand storm. They now were in a American base in Baghlan, and talking to the leaders about the attack.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He isn't in here."

"Damn. If not, he will win. We must kill or capture him!"

"Yeah… Damn…"

They still did not capture Ramin, so they disappointed. But… they would have surprise,… in later…


	11. Finding Isabella (8): Reunion in Tibet

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

I felt stressing about it. I stood up, went close to the dungeon, and asked my bros: "You, what happen with them now?" and he said they didn't change. Those 100 hostages couldn't act like that any longer, because I turned mad. Suddenly, a man ran close to me, and shouted:

"BOSS! WE HAVE… SOMETHING!… THOSE… THOSE…"

"What happen?"

"You don't know? Those kids you wanted them to be dead… still alive and were here."

"WHAT?"

Damn it, huh. They, those kids I watched in the computer from my Mujahideens in Iraq… were here, were in Ngari. When I were being stressed more, another bad new arrived: "BOSS! Those kids… are being led by a Tibetan person!" But I thought they didn't know, so I had an idea: "Wait! They didn't know us. So soon to think that is dangerous. Just assault them, but don't let them die, okay. I want them to be captured, to warn the American, Russian, Jew and the West." So they did like I said, and I… was right. Those kids were being led by a Tibetan old woman, and they were thanks the woman about that. They arrived to the pagoda nearby, and also… our base. But I was not stupid like I told. Instead, my men were waited them, and only them, those little kids could not fight against us.

"Do you know we are we now?" – the smallest girl, wore glasses, brunette-haired asked.

"Don't worry." – the tallest girl, long-black haired, looke like a half-Japanese answered. My men only waited my order.

_2 minutes later…_

"GET THEM!" – I ordered. They jumped surprisingly, and aimed the Kalashnikov. "Gotcha!" – my men shouted big – "You are my priosoners… for now." And I captured them. They were surprised until I realized one of them: the teenage girl wore a black-rock shirt.

"Wait,… Vanessa! You!"

"Hey! It's you. You and my dad met few days ago!"

"HAHA! If you here, come in!"

I felt happy when I met my friend's daughter. I ordered that to fail the others, except Doof's daughter. When I jailed them, the girl named Isabella ran to them: "PHINEAS! FERB! GUYS! You come here to rescue me?" But I didn't wait: "Isabella, too late. I'm sorry, but now, if you don't want to be freed, American-Western benefits will be bombed. I'm not joking, got it?" So they had been jailed by the hand of me.

* * *

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz POV:**

I suddenly could not believe in my heart any more. Ramin, my father's friend was mad. I felt sorry for my mistake, maybe. At that moment, my friends I followed looking me like a enemy.

_At night…_

I stole the keys of Ramin when he was sleeping. That was 3 o'clock. When I was in, I saw both of prisoners were also sleeping. They couldn't go out because he was too cruel. I called slowly:

"Guys, wake up."

"Well, you betrayed us, why should I trust you?" – a Russian hostage talked.

"Don't think about that. I will rescue. I'm sorry."

"You think your words can change? Trust me, you can't." – He replied.

"Just trust me!" – I tried. And I… opened the gate of dungeon.

_14 minutes later…_

I opened the door successfully. But when I called people run away, a man woke up: "Hey, bro, I will take charge of this dungeon." Oh uh… He ran to here, and he opened the eyes:

"Hey… hey… pr…ppprrrii…sssoo…"

He still slept. I didn't want to explain, but I must be faster. When I brought all of them moving out, I questioned Phineas, Ferb: "Are you want to go?" Then they answered: "What? I thought…" But… while I was trying, a Chechen man shouted:

"PRISONERS IS ESCAPING!"

It was blown too fast…


	12. Finding Isabella (9): Escape

**Francis Monogram POV:**

We flew from Kashgar to South West China (means Tibet). When we were flying, Heinz shouted: "I found it! I found it!" and we tried to land. Unfortunately, we saw a danger thing. We heard that: someone shot the gun into the sky. We drove closer, and saw… the danger. We were right. I felt worry about that, suddenly… I had a plan.

"Wait! We must distract them!"

"How? I don't think…" – Heinz told us.

"Well, you know it is China, right? We must quick before the hostages can be killed."

Like I said, agent P drove the jet, crashed the base. Agent P knew that he could be died if he didn't jump, so he jumped.

"BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

That jet was exploded. Agent P and I faced the man who kidnapped Isabella: the Chechen guy.

"How did you find out?"

"It is very surprise."

"Oh no you not. You cannot get me! Take this." – that Chechen man, also the leader, aimed the Kalashnikov, and shot crazily. But we hided quickly, so we survived.

"Oh no you not. You can't hide more."

"Try it again."

"Here I am!"

While Dr. Heinz was trying to bring the hostages, I and Perry succeed on distracting him. But… he came mad: "SHOW YOUSELVES! I'LL NOT FORGIVE ANYMORE!" Then he ran out, and shouted big: "**IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, THIS PLACE WILL BE DESTROYED!**" and he turned on the bomb inside, and locked the door.

"OH NO!" – I felt worry. I needed help. Agent P also ran away to open the door, but failed. Instead, the bomb was going to be exploded… in 10 minutes later. We needed to call: "Agent P, we are in danger. We will die if we cannot find anyway to escape." So we tried to use anything to call help. Suddenly, Agent P saw a radio, and he used that. I didn't understand, so I asked: "What are you doing?" then he kept doing, until…

"A signal?" I found out that radio was created from an old Morse signal, before repaired – "Agent P, very clever." I hoped something would come to rescue, because when I saw to outside, those hostages still in danger zone.

**Nobody POV:**

The signal was transported to… Baghlan, Afghanistan. The Doraemons, Tom, Jerry and Butch still played guitar, or some were dancing Harlem Shake. They didn't know until…

"Hey, can we go out to see our computer?" – the Russian robot-cat Dora-nichov questioned. Then they saw something new: the Morse signal from… Tibet. Dora-med III, the pink robot-cat, wore Arabic clothes surprised: "What is that hell coming from Tibet?" and they defined. They then surprised: "What the sit? Well, I think… those terrorists cannot escape once again!" All of them found out where were those terrorists led by Ramin Abdullayev. Then ran to outside and met the general, Lieutenant Harkin of the base.

"I found where are they."

"What?"

"Those Chechens. They are clever than we thought. They hide in Tibet, China. We are going to kill them."

"Really? If you say so,… what did we wait?"

"We don't have much time. Let's go."

**Ramin Abdullayev POV:**

The daughter of Dr. Doof had lied me. So after jailed the strange platypus and an old major, I used the gun to kill her and another hostages. I ran to outside: "WHO WANT TO DIE? HOW DARE YOU HELP THEM ESCAPE?" – shouted Vanessa. I thought they would have die if I had closed the way to escape. Suddenly, Isabella shouted: "TRY IT! I cannot stand if my sisters are in danger!" I angered: "How dare…" and aimed the Kalashnikov. They knew they would die, so… the prepared. Suddenly, some bombs… exploded.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

I looked into the sky, and shocked: "What the…" The American had found where were us. I screamed: "GO OUT! DEFEND THE POSITION!" but that wasn't easy like I thought. Instead, those things in the air… were… unmanned aircrafts. They were bombing Tibet, but mostly near our place.

"**BOSS!**"

"WHAT?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Damn. Those American bombed the pagoda. So our cover had been broken, and at that moment, they could kill me any moment. I decided to hide inside, but I saw 2 another helicopters arrived. They shot to my dungeon, headquarter, and I realized that I couldn't stay in Tibet any longer, so I used a truck.

"So long, suckers!"

But when I tried, the gas wasn't inside. The little… damn girl, wore glasses had unplugged the gas: "I don't think it will happen, but… you will pay for this because you kidnapped our Chief." I was going mad: "YOU WILL BE…" but suddenly, a helicopter aimed the gun. And behind me were… two cats, on mice, and seven… robot-cat?

"You are under arrest!" – a robot-cat wore Spanish clothes (liked _Siesta_) talked. I could not believe in my eyes anymore: "Damn… I… am lost. I have lost the game against you." and they captured me, and… hey, so they were… The Doraemons, Tom, Jerry right? You captured me, and brought me to Afghanistan, and threw me there, to a… NATO camp. That was why. And these NATO troops finally brought me, and jailed in… Guatanamo. With my brothers and my hostages, I didn't know.

**Phineas Flynn POV:**

While these Chechen men prepared to kill me, suddenly into the sky, the aircrafts attacked them. I realized that was the chance, so we ran quickly. We saw lots of homes, villages were destroyed, might be the mistake. But when we saw a lot of things, we decided to repaired it.

"Come on!"

We helped Vanessa, Fireside Girls, Isabella went up, and I called Baljeet, said that succeed, then we used the repaired _suferbjet_, was become the mini-plane, flew away. We returned to Danville. But suddenly, Izzy gave me… a kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"It is simple."

Like I said, she gave me… a… oh never mind. And the case... closed.


	13. The execution

At the moment…

_Guatanamo Bay…_

"Well, you have been captured like that? Oh I remembered." – Dora-the-Kid said. Then, a big voice shouted:

"**Prisoner 571, prepare for the execution. I repeat, prisoner 571, prepare for the execution.**"

He knew he would be died, so he said: "Did you remember? I wanted to die… in front of the shotgun." They nodded, and led him go out to the execution. But strangely, the automatic door had some problem, so Thomas asked: "Have you fix it." But they didn't know that the wire was used to tide him was being prepared to… cut down. Ramin was fast when he stole the knife. After a while, they continued to bring him to the execution area.

_Execution area…_

He prepared to be died. He then said:

"Could you bring my body to my home Chechnya?"

"Chechnya? Well, I will."

"Thanks."

But that was his way. He then cut down the rope, and when they prepared: "1… 2…" suddenly he screamed:

"YOU FOOL! YOU THINK I WILL DIE LIKE THAT?"

He threw the knife to Tom, and the knife hit right on shoulder. "OUCH!" Tom felt pain: "AHH!" and he ran away. Both of The Doraemons and Robert Gates shocked: "GET HIM!" They ran to chase him, but Tom couldn't stand any more. He took the gun, and when Ramin prepared to jump to the sea, Tom shout:

"BLAM! BLAM!"

He had been shot. Right before he died, Tom ran to him, and shouted:

"How dare…"

"Well, I… I…"

"For what, you little idiot?"

"Here… I… can't believe in my heart, right? Well,… before I dead,… I will say something…"

"WHAT THING…?"

"Have you… ever come to… Russia?"

"I came to Russia when Yeltsin still alived."

"Mr., you are too young… to know… Vladimir Putin…?"

"What?"

"He killed… a lot… of my brothers,… but also… lied… a lot… even China, United States. Xi has been tricked…"

"What mean?"

"In… Xinjiang, Putin… brought… and brings money to Turkestan Islamic Party, makes them… riot against China more. In Syria, his weapons are also… brought to both sides: the Al-Assad… and… the Syrian National Coalition… I didn't know… another… but maybe,… maybe…"

"WHAT?"

"Maybe,… may…be…"

He fell down. Tom shouted: "WHAT MEAN?" but he had fell down, mean he didn't reply back. The Doraemons, Gates had listened all, turned to surprise, but they didn't know that was truth or not. Then, a aircraft was landed, and all returned back. The pilot was… Black Widow: "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go. I have no time to play around." and they returned. El Matadora, the Spanish robot-cat, a matador asked: "What is going on to this world?" Dora-nichov also thought, and still thinking… about it. What is happened now? Who know.


End file.
